DREAD
by 777 Absent Sanity
Summary: A man in college tries to survive in a new world. While watching many of his friends and family die. This is my very first story so R&R!
1. Chapter 1:The beginning of the end

**DREAD**

**Chapter 1: The beginning of the end**

I sat on the cold bathroom floor more terrified than I've ever been in my whole life. There were a million question flowing in my head. Were those things really…dead? Did my roommate make it out alive? Is my family ok? Question after question after question. I covered my face with my hands from frustration.

" What's going on?" I whispered to myself. I could hear those things walking through through the hallways. They took very slow and steady steps. Maybe I could out run them I thought to myself. But there were so many of them, almost fillling up almost all the hallways of the college. I've seen what those things do to people. I couldn't stand to think about it happening to me. And what if they could run?

But I couldn't just sit there forever. I had to at least try to get out of the college. And that's what I decided to do. I waited until I heard the footstep die down until it was silent. I looked under the crack of the door and didn't see anything.

Now was my chance I opened the door very slowly. I looked to my left and to my right. The hall was empty. But maybe not for long. I ran to the closest dorm. I shut the door and locked it. I felt kind of safer in there. Even though I knew those things were still in the college.

That feeling of security suddenly died. For when I turned around I saw one of those things…eating someone. The thing looked up at me. I gasped in horror. " Tom" I whispered. The whole left side of his face was torn apart on some parts right to the skull, his cloths filled with blood . I heard it hiss and then all of a sudden it jumped on top of me sending me the the ground. It was trying to bite me. It was about to bite my neck but I grabed his bloody face and pushed him back. I managed to get up. But it ran towards me again. I grabed his neck this time. I twisted his neck and heard a loud crack. I was expecting it to die. But in my horror it was still alive. I looked behind me and saw a window. I ran towards it. But this college was 3 stories. I couldn't just jump off. The thing that used to be Tom was walking slowly towards me with his head dangling. When it got to me I grabed its bloody arm, pulled it towards the window and pushed it out of the window. My heart was still racing. I sat in the corner of the room curled up in a ball gasping for air.

I kept looking at the dead body in the other side of the room. I couldn't stand it being in here anymore. What if it turned to one of them. I walked towards it and picked the dead body up. I did not dare look at it's face in fear that it would be someone else I knew. I walked to the window and threw the body out. I layed down in the corner of the room thinking about my family and friends as I drifted out to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Escape

DREAD

CHAPTER 2:

I woke up the next morning with my stomach begging for food. I got up and search the dorm for any kind of food. All I could find was 3 bags of chips, 2 bottles of water, and 5 candy bars. No real food. As I was searching I remembered about the bodies I pushed out of the window. I looked down at the concrete parking lots below.

The bodies were gone! How could this be! How the fuck do you kill those things! I had to get out of there. I had a better chance outside than in here. But how could I get out? I would brake something or maybe even kill myself if I jump of from here. And the halls were swarming with those things. I could here those things as they walked through the hall. Very slow and steady steps.

So what do I do? Both ways were suicide. I sat down on the soft bed. And opened a bag of chips. I couldn't be the only one alive in the college. Could I? I just laid there for what seemed like hours.

Then I noticed that the steps had stopped! If I wanted to get out now was my chance. But what if I ran into one of them? I needed something to protect myself with. I looked around the room. The best I could find was a hammer. But it was better than not having anything at all.

I opened the door and looked around. Nothing. I walked to the end of the hall. Until I got the small elevator. Where were those things? They were swarming the halls a second ago and now it's empty, all if it, empty. The elevator only made it to the second floor until it jammed.

"Fuck!" I yelled out loud. But the doors managed to open. I sighed in relief. But I wasn't out of it yet. I still had to get to the first floor. I looked down the balcony overseeing the first floor. And my heart jumped in horror. There were 4 college students down there trying to fend of those things! They did not have any weapons. They were defends less. They had no chance. Only five of them and about a thousand of them. There was nothing I could do to help them. No wonder the halls were empty. Even though it felt wrong. So very, very wrong. I had to take advantage of this. Before they swarmed the halls again.

I walked down the stairs and made it to the first floor. I finally saw the doors to the exit of the college. All of those things were on the other side of the room. They took no notice to me at all. I ran to the exit.

Finally! I took a deep breath expecting to suck in fresh air. But the air smell like blood. Blood.


End file.
